


The Gravity of Longing

by Altraya



Series: Not the Chosen One AU/MSLIY [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Lunoct Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/Altraya
Summary: The group arrives at Altissia, and all but Noctis and Lunafreya are exhausted. The two sneak out for an unchaperoned night in Eos' most romantic city. For Lunoct Week 2020, day 1 prompt "Sneaking out together." Set in the "My Strength Lies in You" 'verse, but no prior reading required.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Not the Chosen One AU/MSLIY [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/638621
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Lunoct Week 2020





	The Gravity of Longing

The outside air was cool and fresh, the scent of salt on the brisk breeze that roiled through the Altissian harbor. Noctis leaned back in his seat on the balcony overlooking the canals and walls of water, phone on his lap as he absently tapped away at a mobile game. His hotel room was dark inside, his friends already abed after the day's travel, leaving him to his own devices as sleep was not yet his to claim. The boat ride had been relaxing for him at least, and he had slept most of the ride between Cape Caem and their destination.

A door slid open nearby and he looked up. Not behind him, but the next balcony over, Lunafreya stepped out and went right to the railing, crossing her arms on polished wood and looking out over the scenery. Her eyes closed and she took in a deep breath. He smiled as he watched her, her golden hair loose and fluttering in the gusting wind. She ignored the face full of locks, turning her face up to the full moon, thoroughly enjoying the calm of the night. When Noctis rose from his seat, she looked towards the sound, tucking back her mess of hair, her face lighting up when she saw him. He came up to sit on the ledge, and she moved closer so that they would not need to speak loud to be heard across the small drop between balconies.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, slipping his phone into his pocket.

"Not at all. The sea is so invigorating, and the music down on the streets so inviting."

He loved her sweet voice, so calming, lilting along like the waves of wind and water. He grinned broadly and turned so that both legs hung over between them, reaching out to test the distance between their rooms. "Want to go out, then? I got plenty of sleep earlier, but the guys are all wiped."

"I imagine so. How is Prompto? He was looking a touch green."

"He was the first to crash. Shoulda taken that motion sickness medicine before we got on the boat, not after, not sure what he expected." Shrugging, he stood up on the ledge and hopped neatly across. It helped that he had nothing to fear from a fall, as a quick bit of magic would save him if his athletic build did not. She stepped back and held a hand out for him to hold as he steadied himself and slipped down from her banister to join her.

"Well, there's no reason for us to stay in with them, is there?" she asked with a sweet smile and a hint of mischief in her voice.

He chuckled, grinning at that, reminded of the times they would sneak out of the manor or citadel during visits to each other's homes throughout their childhood. "Nothing but their usual complaints, anyways. 'You're royalty, you need guards,'" he mimicked Gladio, puffing out his chest and pitching his voice deep.

Luna laughed softly, covering her mouth demurely. "I do believe we're quite capable of defending ourselves. Let me change from my nightgown, and then we can go. Wait here." She went back in and he heard the rasp of metal sliding along metal as she closed the balcony curtain for privacy. He set a hand on the railing and looked down to the street below, listening to the lively music from buskers down the way, and the quiet but excited chatter of those enjoying the warm air and cool breeze. It had been quite some time since it was just the two of them. The months on the road as a group of five was fun, and they were growing ever closer. His longing for something more tangent between them left his chest feeling strained. The prospect of a night in the romantic city, escaping the watching eyes of their ever present escort, left him feeling giddy.

A few short minutes later, he heard that metallic scratch again, and the door behind him opened once more. Lunafreya stood there in one of the few outfits she had brought that did not make clear her status. A bright red sleeveless dress that was little more than a long and ruffled shirt billowed below her waist, flower patterned leggings and a comfortable looking pair of flats finished out her outfit, alongside a small looped over her shoulder and tucked under her arm. He felt underdressed beside her, and conspicuous in all of his black, still wearing his fatigues that marked him as beholden to the Lucian royal family. He didn't want to slip back into the room he shared with the guys, lest he disturb anyone and have them demand a chaperone or to stay in for the night.

She seemed to sense his worry, tilting her head as she looked him over and tapped her lip. With a soft sound he recognized as her 'ah-ha!' noise, she spun around and turned back inside, and he followed her in, locking up behind him. Rather than going to her unpacked luggage, she went to a locked chest and rummaged around, coming out with a large paper bag that had been folded over. From inside, she retrieved a shirt of bright blue, shaking it out and holding it up, revealing the subtle navy patterns of flowers that he hadn't noticed when it was still folded and in shadow. "I purchased this back near Cape Caem for you, as a gift for the winter holidays. But why don't you take it now?"

He flushed faintly at her thoughtfulness and smiled warmly to her, nodding with gratitude and reaching out for the shirt. The fabric was soft under his callused fingers, far softer and smoother than he had expected. "Thanks, Luna. Sorry you had to give it to me so early."

Shrugging, she smiled and didn't even bother to politely turn as he slid off his jacket and shirt. She had seen him without often enough, especially with how much swimming they had done across Lucis over the last few months. Even so, he felt a bit of excited shyness as he changed his shirt. Perhaps it was the setting, alone in her hotel room, the lighting low, and the playfulness of her manner as they schemed to escape their minders. He didn't often think of his friends in such a way, but when it came to spending time with her, so often he found he found their presence intrusive. His breath caught in his chest when she laid hands over his ribs and smoothed out the shirt, tugging on the hem and straightening it out properly. She took a step back and looked him over, nodding with satisfaction, her smile widening into something of a smirk. Even after all this time on the road, she still reserved such honest expressions for him alone. "It looks wonderful on you. I had hoped it would match your eyes well, and it does."

"You've got a good eye," he managed to say without a hitch in his voice, though he was sure the tightness in his chest would warp his tone.

"I do, don't I?" she grinned, tapping his nose playfully. She spun towards the door, her hair flicking across his chin before settling partly over her shoulder and down her back.

He chuckled at her comment, following her out of the room and taking position beside her. They stepped out onto the streets, took a deep breath of air, and before he could ask what she wanted to do, she took his hand and tugged him towards the music. The group had moved to a livelier song, and Luna took a moment to enjoy the music, her eyes alight with joy, and she clapped with an almost childish glee. His hand captured once more, she tugged him into the open square and gave a gentle yank and a graceful twirl so they came face to face, both of his hands held in hers as she began the unmistakable steps of a dance. He grinned broadly, always happy to oblige her, enjoying dance only when she was partnered with him.

The quick and bright music guided them through steps they had never learned through court instructors, allowing joy and freedom to lead them. Their steps were quick, Luna's brilliant red shirt bouncing and flaring with her joyous footwork, making her a glimmering flame under golden lights. Their eyes were locked on one another's as they danced, lost in the moment, the excitement, just two people enjoying a beautiful night in the world's most romantic city. They weren't royalty in this moment, they weren't burdened with expectations and duty. They were Luna and Noct, two young adults with a love of life and a pure excitement for each moment they experienced.

A few songs came and went before Luna gave a tug on his hand, her cheeks flushed, a few strands of hair stuck to her forehead from the exertion of their dance. She led him away, across a bridge, laughing breathlessly as they went up a set of stairs. Halting there, she turned and reached up to push his messy hair away from his eyes, "Can you even see like that?"

He grinned in return, unreserved, caught up in her excitement, heart still racing from their shared dances. He swept fingertips across her brow, laughter soft and ragged as he still recovered from so much dance. "Can you?" he challenged, threading fingers through her hair and easing out a few knots. Gods, she was beautiful. The streetlights brought out the green ring in the center of her bright, hazel blue eyes. Her cheeks were still flushed a pretty pink, and the way she seemed to lean forward, her hands resting on his heaving chest as they each regained their composure, he would swear she wanted him to kiss her. How desperately he longed for that, hoped for that, but had so hard a time believing could possibly be true. She was so wonderful, and his breath caught once more as his longing hit him hard.

She broke the spell by resting her forehead to his shoulder, wrapping him up in a familiar hug, unabashed, holding nothing back, squeezing him tight to her in that way that reassured him nothing could be wrong in this world, not when there were arms like hers to lean into, strong and soft. Her laugh had more breath to it now, short but excited, and she pulled back, gripping his arms and looking at him with a wide grin. "Come. I saw a sign for gelato further up. I think that's just what we need!"

Letting her lead the way, he wrapped his hand around hers as she pulled him along once again. Not since their childhood had she taken him by the hand so fervently, and he wished this night would never end. She did not let go even as they stood in line. She leaned against him, even hugged his arm to her side as they waited their turn, and they seemed to any onlookers to be just another of the many young couples enjoying the warm summer night. They claimed a bench that looked out over the canals to rest as they ate their frozen treats. Luna sat close to him, her leg pressed to his, and she gently jabbed him to get him to let her try his chocolate and raspberry treat, and then she gave him a bite of her sweet wine flavored gelato.

They enjoyed the rest even after their treats were done, and he wrapped his arm around her when he felt her give a faint shiver, her head resting on his shoulder. She snuggled against him, reassuring him and encouraging him to tighten his hold and rub his hand over her arm where goosebumps began to rise. "Getting cold?"

"It's just because we went from so active, to eating something cold. Let's get moving again, that will warm me up." She smiled up at him, and any chill he felt melted away under the warmth of her expression. He returned her smile and rose, helping her to her feet. They walked along, taking a look at the shops they passed, ducking into a few. He bought for her a shawl that complemented her leggings, wrapping it around her shoulders when they exited the store. She gripped its edges and looked down at it in surprise, then gave him another of those dazzling smiles. She was always so reserved when they were in company. Though they were out in public now, no one knew who they were, and so she was simply herself. Cheerful, mischievous, energetic, Luna was the girl who always got them into the best kinds of trouble.

Noct was surprised when she expressed interest in the arena of Totomostro. Gambling, especially on any kind of fight, was not something he expected her to find entertaining. But she did, pushing through the crowds, cheering excitedly with them all as they watched the beasts fight. When he asked her about it, rather than shout over the noise, she lifted up a brochure which explained how they came to have these creatures, mundane and daemon alike. It seemed that none were without Starscourge infection, and they all were dangerous and captured by hunters, many having human casualties under their claws. The games were a way to continue to pay the hunters to keep Accordo safe, and to give recompense to those that had suffered from the attacks, and he couldn't find much fault in that.

In the excitement of it all, he placed a few wagers, losing a little in the beginning as he figured it all out, and winning some solid gil by the end of their time at the arena. When they left, Luna asked the gondolier to take them on a scenic course. She held her new shawl close against the wind that blew cool over the water. She looked down and enjoyed the lights glittering on the chopping waves kicked up by their passing. Noct slid his arm around her waist to catch her as she began to lean over too far, and she let out a surprised and laughing shriek when she almost fell in but for his embrace. Their guide laughed and teased them gently, and neither contradicted him when he made comment on what an endearing couple they were.

Noct had expected them to return to the hotel, as the night stretched on, he was surprised she was still ready for more exploration. They continued on, to another shopping strip however, stores open late in this port city, where people came and went at all hours thanks to the lights that kept them safe. It wasn't until the sun started to peek up over the mountains that surrounded the city that they tiredly returned to the hotel. Noct went into her room with her, energy still humming through them both, even as they yawned. Luna laughed as she flopped back on her bed and spread her arms wide. It certainly was an indecent pose, only her opaque leggings retaining her dignity. Noct sat heavily on the plush chaise, kicking off his shoes before propping up his legs along the gilded frame of the back.

"That was wonderful, Noct."

He grinned at turned to her, his response interrupted by a yawn. She giggled at that, slipping off her own shoes before turning to lie on her stomach, her face towards him, those eyes glittering with such brilliant emotion. He reached into one of his large pockets on his leg, pulling out an elegant box and tossing it without due grace to land on the pillow above her head. She picked herself up curiously, her legs curling under her as she sat upright and opened the box. Within was a golden bangle of delicate design, which she held under the light to see better.

The cuff had thin ribbons of metal swirling within it, a pattern reminiscent of both waves and of flowers, depending on how she looked at it. There were six small gems spaced out with carefully planned asymmetry, and as she noted each one, she saw a pattern to it. The deep black of onyx stark against gold, the illusory depths held in a blue sapphire, a ruby red blazing bright, the subtle light of an icy blue aquamarine, a smoky brown topaz blending well among the gold, and the brightest citrine she had ever seen. "Oh," she breathed in admiration, holding it close as she realized each stone had been precisely picked to match the Astrals. "It's lovely, Noctis. However did you pick this up without my noticing?"

"Now, if I give away my secrets, how could I do it again without you noticing?"

She looked up at him, a pout on her lips, ready to argue, but her objections died on her lips. His expression held such tender care and boyish charm and shyness. His words may have held that touch of playful arrogance, but his face did not. Seeing that, her own expression turned from a teasing annoyance to one of pure gratitude and joy. She slid the bangle onto her wrist and turned it over in the dim lighting of the room. Each gem glittered in turn, and she smiled in wonder. The crafter must be quite pious indeed, to put such loving care into such a piece, and she admired it all over again. "Thank you, Noctis," she murmured, always using his full name when her emotions felt so high and strained, not knowing fully how to express herself. "I'll treasure this. It's the most beautiful piece I own now, for certain."

He felt a swell of pride at that, at knowing he had picked something that would mean so much to her. "Well, you were good luck back there, at the arena. I heard you're supposed to reward your lady luck, else it'll turn ill."

The tone of his voice made it clear he was trying to bring some levity back to the moment, as emotion laced tightly between them and seemed to weigh down the very air. She didn't mind. It was his way, when he was feeling shy or embarrassed, to deflect some of it away, to make things easier. She smiled, clutching her adorned wrist to her chest as she moved from the bed to kneel down on the floor beside the chaise. He started to move to sit up, to let her take seat beside him, but her hand on his chest stopped him. Her smile warm, she leaned in and kissed his cheek, petal soft lips lingering before moving to his other cheek. She felt the tension under her hand, the halt of the gentle rise and fall of his chest, the loud silence of his held breath.

Pulling back, the smile she gave him was heavy laden with such emotion, it seemed to pull him in, as all things with such weight had their own gravity. His hand reached out slow, timid, but steady, until he gently pushed hair from her shoulder to run his fingers along her neck. He leaned forward ever so slightly, eyes locked with hers in question. The nod she gave was slight, and had he not been so close, watching her with such intent, he may have missed the inclination. His face leaned forward at the same slow but unrelenting pace, and he felt her breath as her lips parted in invitation and her eyes began to flutter shut.

The kiss they shared was without reservation. Lips pressed firm to one another, whole conversations passed between them without a word. She knew his adoration, his longing, his worries, and his conviction. He learned of her devotion, her trust, her pride in him, her tender and unrelenting care. Their lips moved slow yet an electricity seemed to flow between them, bringing their hearts to a hammering race. Her hands laced through his short hair, his fingers brushed down her face and her neck. Without parting, they shifted into more comfortable positions, until he had joined her on the floor and she sat on his lap with her legs to one side, arms wrapped around his shoulders.

It was a knock at the door that brought that languid moment to a halt, though they did not leap apart. Lost in each other though they were, they also had expected such an interruption, and they ended their kiss slowly, eyes opening, meeting each other's gaze and smiling. This had been building between them for years, slow but inevitable, and the joy of the moment was not something which could be taken from them, even by untimely interruption. Ignis' voice at the door was urgent enough to bring them both to quiet laughter, and Luna extricated herself from Noct's hold with a chiding finger sliding down his nose. He grinned at her and stole another quick kiss before she stood, unsure when they would get another so private moment, but looking forward to the creative ways she was sure to find for them.


End file.
